Sentinel Order
The Sentinels are an all-female order created by the Allfather to guard series of star-systems as a line of defense between humans and the enemies of the empire and the humans from themselves. The Sentinels were once a part of the Church of the Allfather but due to their size and power were split from the church in order to use their strengths at full use. Since their split they have continued the teachings of the Church and are strong followers of the Allfather. Each Temple is led by the mighty Angels. History The Sentinels were created in the early stages of humanity as minor protectorates on the settlement worlds where the churches were built. Over time they when the cities grew the Sentinels moved on to new worlds to continue their guardianship. Over the millenia the Sentinels grew larger and larger to support the population and following into the First Contact War and used as spare military against the Logromar assaults. It wasn't until the Sol Civil War that the Sentinels broke off from the Church to use their abilities to keep guard of the loyalist human space. Temples were built on select moons and worlds in order to have a base of operations for each chapter of sentinels. They were heavily used during this time in preventing worlds from leaving the empire and joining the rebelion and to stop terrorist acts. Temple The Temples are homes to the many different chapters of Sentinels throught the empire. They are roughly the size of a medium-size city and much of the training and secrets of the Sentinels lay within. Sentinel temples are very heavily guarded and men are forbidden to enter unless extreme circumstances are present such as invasion. The temple serves as the training grounds for the initiates who enter for the training in the hopes of becoming Sisters. What happens in each temple is governed by the Angel and High-Priestesses as well as on occasion the High Zealotress. Some Temples are known for extreme brutality among its sisterhood to make them stronger and unbreakable in the line of duty. Temples are usually made up of many libraries, armories, a feasting hall, the sleeping quarters, multiple training grounds, shrines and a space port nearby. Temples also are considered on many worlds to be the capitol city on the planet as the Angel and High-Priestesses act as the governing body on the worlds the Temples are built on. Angel Angel- Are the sworn leaders to each temple and her branch of the Sisterhood High-Priestesses The High-Priestesses act as a governing council within each of the temples that decides the policies, keepers of tradition and future traditions and holders of much secrets of the sisterhood. It takes many decades of service and apprencticeship in politics to reach this position. The High-Priestesses also act as ambassodors for the temples and govern the law that each sister must follow. A High-Priestess council usually contains around ten to twenty High-Priestesses depending on the population, veterency, and importancy each temple has. However it is not unheard of for the numbers to change higher or lower. Gratia Tenebrarum The Gratia are the most secretive and unkown branch of the Sentinel heirarchy. Even most of the temple are unaware of what operations or training the Gratia do. The Gratia are used for quick and devestating strikes on enemies of importance as well as used in terrorist threat, hostage situations and reconaissance during extreme times. The Gratia are known for quick and often flawless execution of missions. Often called "Black Birds" or "Shades" among anyone who is lucky enough to see them in operation for more than a second. They are adorned in black armor designed to allow them to glide in the air and for extra agility and flexibility. As well as the many hidden weapons such as throwing knives and collapsable weapons. The Gratia Tenebrarum recieved their name from the Allfather which meant "Grace of Death" in an old-earth language and are known to act as their name suggests. They, like all sentinels, are trained heavily in prayer, acrobatics and endurance. However they are especially known for two facts. Rarely missing any shot and being the only order among the whole empire to never have one sister fall to heresy. Matriarches The retired sisters who have either been wounded, found better use for through mentorship, or chosen to go out and have children to keep the temple population at full strength. Matriarches are mentors for the average sisters to help guide them with knowledge and persistence in prayer and study. They are often made up of sisters who are well beyond their use in fighting or worthy of wisdom in guiding the initiates and sisters. The Matriarches are viewed with honor as they have all served and know much wisdom of the sisterhood. When a sister has served the temples required service period (usually many decades) she can opt-out and become a matriarch so that she can start a family or teach her knowledge. There are Matriarches of many different ages and they are all treated the same and are led among by the High-Priestesses. Sister The Sister or refered to as Sister Sentinel''' '''are the base-line Sister who performs the many needs and duties of the temple. They are used in defense, assault, body-guarding and anti-crime should the situation arise. They are decorated in the Sisterhood armor and are the most populous rank in the Temple. Initiation Initiation is different in each temple, however they are often brutal. It is not unheard of for brutal beatings, loss of limbs, rape, and death to happen in initiation and also not unheard of for an entire batch (term used for group of initiates in training) to be killed off completely. Stages of Training 1) Test of Endurance 2) Test of Knowledge 3) Test of Strength 4) Test of Witt 5) Test of Will 6) Test of Fortitude 7) Test of Agility 8) Test of Faith 9) Test of Grace The initiates are given a week to explore temples before their training begins. Once the week is up they are stripped naked and given no clothes, bathing rights, and eating priveladges other than when the instructors allow them to eat. Once they pass the first series of physical tests, an initiate is given the tradition cloths and bandages to wear as clothing as well as padding. The next test is the test of knowledge where the initates begin their learning of the codes, oaths and prayers of the temple, if this is complete the first stage of practice armor is given to the sister. Appearance Sentinels have a traditional branding of a pyramid with a cross on the back of their necks.